Anu?
by RaiKuni
Summary: Ketika sebuah kata ambigu membuat beberapa orang berpikiran negatif... /"Hei..Apa itu anu?"


Ketika sebuah kata ambigu membuat beberapa orang berpikiran negatif...

"Hei..Apa itu anu?"

 **Anu**?

.

.

.

Touken Ranbu (c) Nitroplus

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

Horikawa Kunihiro

Yamabushi Kunihiro

Mikazuki Munechika

Kogitsunemaru

Ichigo Hitofuri

Shishiou

Gokotai Toushirou

 **Warning(s) : ooc parah dan keknya... Banyak kata kata ambigu :)**

 **Enjoy~**

.

Siang itu semua berjalan dengan baik, kendati demikian beberapa setan citadel mulai bermunculan sedikit demi sedikit. Yah, sebuah anugrah bahwa bulan Ramadhan datang.. Beberapa setan terikat.. Namun ketika bulan itu pergi...

Mereka kembali..

setannya citadel.. Tsurumaru Kuninaga beserta antek antek nya..

Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang dipusingkan untuk saat ini...

Masalahnya kini adalah Emaknya Shinsengumi harus menahan gejolak amarah ketika sebuah pernyataan singgah di telinganya

Kejadiannya sederhana.. Dari Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang pulang dengan bekas gigitan di bagian lehernya atau sesuatu seperti rasa pegal pada kakinya

"Oh? Kyoudai? Sudah selesai membersihkan kandang?"

Kala itu Horikawa Kunihiro duduk merapikan penampilan Yamabushi Kunihiro ketika adik piringnya datang

"aku lelah"

 **BRUK**

Saudara nya yang satu itu memang pemalas dan sedikit manja pada Horikawa. Lihat saja, baru pulang sudah langsung tiduran di paha Hori.. Bayangkan saja, bahkan Izuminokami jarang menjamah paha lembut ini

"Kakiku pegal... " Keluh nya

"Hora kyoudai, kalau begitu besok aku akan meminta Aruji menyuruhmu berkebun saja"

Horikawa terdiam ketika melihat sebuah bekas gigitan yang tampak kemerahan dan begitu mencolok

"Kyoudai, dengan siapa kau bertugas tadi? "

"Hm? Dengan Mikazuki"

 **CETAR**

Bagaikan vas bunga yang jatuh menghantam lantai. Atau bagaikan sebuah petir pagi hari yang menyambar..

Horikawa tercengang

Yamabushi mendadak berdiri

"DENGAN MIKAZUKI?! "

Iris peridot menatap kedua pasang manik para saudaranya. Ingin bertanya kenapa namun tersendat ketika dua tangan besar membuka semua bajunya, sedangkan tangan Horikawa dengan cekatan menutup seluruh jendela dan pintu atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemandangan luar

"H-HOI KYOUDAI! JA-JANGAN LECEHKAN AKU!! "

"Diamlah kyoudai! Yamabushi buka semuanya! "

ASDFGHJKL.. Author jadi pengen ngintip..

"KYAA! HELEP!! AKU DI GREPEHH!!!!"

Dan disinilah para kyoudai ternganga..

Satu.. Dua.. Ah tidak.. Lima gigitan

LIMA LOH! LIMAAA!!!

 _"Tadi katanya pegal... Berarti... '_

" Yamabushi.. Ambilkan parang di gudang.. "

Yamabushi melesat tanpa KAKAKA yang menjadi ciri khasnya.. Nggak tau deh kenapa

Yang terpenting sekarang Yamanbagiri sedang telanjang bulat dengan tatapan Horikawa yang tajam

"Kyaaa jangan grepe manba, kyoudai!! "

Tatapan horor beserta tampang " _What are u gonna do to meehh? "_ Membuat iris jernih makin menajam

Satu jari menyentuh leher Yamanbagiri. Itu Horikawa

 _ISTIGHFAR KYOUDAI! ISTIGHFAR!! KAMU ITU UKE!! UKE!!!_

"Mikazuki... Yang membuat ini? "

"Eum.. Iya"

 **CETAR**

Habis sudah kesabaran.. Mana sih si Yamabushi? Lama bener tu anak.. Tangan Hori dah gatel pengen beleh pala orang

"Oh ya kyoudai! "

Yamanbagiri memakai kembali pakaiannya. Duduk dengan sopan seakan tak terjadi apa apa

"Anu itu apa? "

Eh?

Anu?

Anu???

Horikawa ternganga

Laler masuk

Hori keselek

Mati

Ijum jadi duda..

Nggak gitu.. Ulangi

"A-anu? "

Sang pirang mengangguk antusias. Menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik rasa penasarannya

Sesuatu kala itu.. Perbincangan singkat antara Shishiou dengan seorang Mikazuki

 _"Hoho.. Shishiou-kun? Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu? "_ _Seorang kakek unyu keluar dari gubuk tua yang dianggap sebagai sebuah kandang kuda. Saking tua dan reyot nya gubuk itu sampai sampai sebuah kayu pernah menghantam kepala Honebami Toushirou..._ _Dan alhasil seperti sekarang_ _Dia amnesia.._ _"Oh? Mikazuki? Eum baru saja selesai.. Mau dango? "_ _Ini aneh, harusnya Mikazuki lah yang selalu berkata demikian_ _"Tentu saja'"_ _Tapi Mikazuki tidak memusingkan nya_ _Baru beberapa menit berbincang, Yamanbagiri muncul dari belakang, dengan keringat yang membasahi dirinya_ _'Jiji syaland... Pantesan selalu santai wong gue yang ngerjain semuanya.. ' ia membatin demikian_ _"Shishiou? "_ _Oh tidak.. Yamanbagiri sedikit cemburu. Ia memilih bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan_ _"Kau tau? Yamanbagiri tampak lebih cantik hari ini" Kata sang rembulan yang disambut tawa renyah seorang shishiou_ _Aih, yamanbagiri blushing_ _"Tadi kami bermain 'anu' bersama. Tidak, bukan berdua saja.. Tetapi berempat"_

"EEH?! SEBENTAR!! "

Emak Shinsengumi memotong, wajah horrornya menampakkan ketakutan yang amat sangat

"Be- be- ber-BEREMPAT?!! "

waow..

'Kalo bertiga namanya Threesome.. Lah kalo berempat?.. Oh tidak, kakek sialan itu mentigakan Yamanbagiri! '

Horikawa memulai perang batin

"Ku lanjut ya kyoudai? "

Surai hitam mengangguk

" _Anu? " Shishiou memiringkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar sebuah kata dimana ada perpaduan antara A N dan U_

 _Shishiou masih polos.. Plis_ _"Iya, tadi kami bermain anu.. Lalu aku menganukan Yamanbagiri, memojokkan nya ke sudut kandang"_ _Oh, shishiou mulai mengerti kosa kata ini_ _"Kemudian Kogitsunemaru dan Gokotai juga mau, yah aku tidak mengizinkannya kan manba itu anu ku.. Anu nya bahkan milikku.. Lalu-"_ _"STOP!! "_ _Shishiou berteriak, wajahnya merah padam_ _"J-ja-jangan lanjutkan.. Eum._ _Ah! Aku dipanggil Aruji.. J-ja-jaa ne! "_ _Ia berlari.. Meninggalkan Mikazuki yang melongo sendiri_ _"Yare yare"_

"WHAT?! G-G-GOKOT-TAI?!! "

Plis goko bukan ta*i :(

 **SREEET BRAAKKK**

"KAKAKAKA!!! KYOUDAI! AYO! "

Dua parang dengan sebuah golok untuk pegangan si Ichigo telah disediakan..

Mau bagaimanapun.. Gokotai terlibat dalam hal ini... Dia juga termasuk 'KORBAN RAPE OM PEDO"

Ah.. Miris..

"Jaga diri kyoudai.. Jangan keluar ne"

Horikawa tersenyum maut..

Yamabushi tertawa setan

 **SREET**

Pintu digeser.. Kedua saudaranya menghilang dengan cepat

"Jadi... Anu itu apa? "

... ** _ANUANUANUANUANU..._**

"Selamat siang Ichigo-san.. Silahkan goloknya"

Sepertinya Ichigo sudah tau apa yang terjadi. Wajah manisnya sekarang berubah menjadi sepet. Tangannya berubah jadi berotot..

Dia berubah jadi firaun

"Ayo... "

Ichigo menyeret golok yang diberikan dengan aura negatif. Membuat beberapa lecetan kecil pada lantai kayu citadel

Yah.. Kasihan Aruji kalian.. Dia nggak sanggup beli lagi.. Biasa tanggal tua..

Mengertilah :(

Ichigo memutar memori beberapa saat lalu, saat Gokotai menceritakan betapa menyenangkannya bermain 'anu' bersama duosanjou

Taulah semua anggota sanjou itu pedo.. Minus Ima

 _"I-ichi-nii tau tidak? Gokotai baru selesai bermain bersama Yamanbagiri-san, Mikazuki-san dan Kogi-san"_ _Ichigo tersenyum, mendapati sebuah senyuman kecil dari Gokotai_ _"Oya? Apa nama permainan nya? Nanti kita bermain bersama juga"_ _"Namanya 'bermain anu"_

 ** _BRUHHH_**

 _Ichigo menyemburkan tehnya di wajah Uguisumaru. Menatap horror sang adik_ _Kemudian tersenyum_ _"A-anu? "_ _Jarinya meremas tangan Uguisumaru yang tidak berdosa dengan kuat.. Hampir patah dibuatnya_ _"I-ichigo-"_

 **Sreettt**

 _Uguisumaru tak lagi protes.. Tangannya kini berteriak kesakitan_ _'Apa salah gue njir?'_ _"Iya! Namanya anu.. Goko dibawa ke sudut kandang kuda.. Dan Kogi-san mendekati goko"_

 ** _CETAARRR_**

" _Lalu? "_

 _"Lalu goko diberi sesuatu yang dinamakan 'tanda"_ _ASTAGOEH ADEK GW DIRAPE OM OM!!!_ _TYDAK! PAHANYA.. PAHANYA DIKASIH TANDA!!!_

Dan begitulah kiranya.. sampai membuat 3 orang yang sayang keluarga ini menjadi geram pada anggota sanjou

Sebuah pintu dengan ukiran sanjou sudah ada di depan mata. Terdengar suara tawa Mikazuki dan siluet Kogitsunemaru..

Mereka tengah berbincang

Dan mungkin ini adalah perbincangan terakhir mereka

 **BRAAKKKKK**

Pintu dengan 39 gembok melayang dan terlepas dari engsel nya. Tiga pasang mata menatap kedua sanjou

"Hoho.. Ada apa? "

Santai banget lu ji..

Kogitsunemaru bahkan merinding, sepertinya mereka mau berduel

 ** _"Jiji... Kogi... Kami boleh tidak, ikut bermain 'anu'? "_**

Sebuah tawaran lembut dengan 2753 tebasan merupakan akhir dari kisah anu...

Dan merupakan kisah terakhir dari hidup kedua sanjou

"Selamat menikmati paket spesial dari kami"

 ** _Fin_**

Nyehehehe... Review nya jangan lupa ya readers-sama... v:

anu? apa itu anu? anu ituloh.. anu.. nyahahahaha

* **omake**

"Jadi.. Anu itu artinya _bermain drakula drakula an_?? "

Ichigo kini berubah menjadi tenang. Namun horikawa masih belum puas

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mojok, tanda di goko dan pegal yang dialami manba? "

Kogitsunemaru menggaruk bidang bagian kanan dari wajahnya

Ia terkekeh

"Jadi alasan mojok karena kayu di sudut masih kuat.. goko dan manba tidak akan tertimpa.. Lalu tanda maksudnya lambang di tangan"

 _Oh.. Kupikir di paha.._

"-kalo manba pegel, tadi disuruh Aruji lari ke pasar"

Horikawa akhirnya bernafas lega.. Tapi tidak dengan Yamabushi

Apalagi dah?

"Trus.. Bekas di tubuh manba?"

Kini Mikazuki yang akan menjawabnya..

"Ah.. Itu ... kemarin malam aku dan manba bermain anu yang sebenarnya ... Teriakannya sungguh erotis"

 _Rest in Peace.._

 _Mikazuki Munechika.._

Oh, manba bener dirape


End file.
